


普鲁斯特效应（20）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（20）

沈巍将罗浮生的裤子褪至腿根，手指探入后穴时按着他的后脑和他接吻，呼吸间溢着淡淡的奶香。嗯，是这个牌子。沈巍默默记下。

怀里的身子热了起来，罗浮生不着痕迹地迎合抽送的手指，沈巍从罗浮生唇舌间退出同时抽出手指，意犹未尽地舔了舔罗浮生嘴角。

罗浮生一下下撸动手里火热硬挺的性|器，难耐地蹭了蹭， 沈巍轻轻拍了拍他的臀肉，看似鼓励实则诱惑，在他耳边沉声轻哄：“自己来。” 罗浮生喘息声颤了颤，单手扯住沈巍身后的椅背，抬起腰，扶着手中粗大的性|器抵在自己后臀，穴口含住头部便食髓知味地吞吐，透明的液体滴滴哒哒地淋在沈巍胯间，“额……” 罗浮生试了几次都堪堪滑开，沈巍忍地额头青筋直跳，罗浮生低着头在他脸上胡乱地啄吻，求助地开口：“帮帮我。” 沈巍不为所动，铁了心要罗浮生自己来。

罗浮生不费劲儿了，坐在沈巍胯间，臀肉夹着巨物，握着性|器的手转而捏住沈巍的胳膊，侧着脸伏在他肩头，伸着舌尖舔沈巍的耳廓，满意地感觉到手下的肌肉绷紧，朝被他舔弄的湿乎乎的耳洞吐着气调戏：“沈老师，太大了，进不去。”

究竟谁是谁的瘾？沈巍认了命。

罗浮生双腿架在椅子扶手上，反手撑着书桌挺腰起落，一滴汗顺着脊背滴落在桌面上，罗浮生甩了甩刘海上凝结的汗珠，仰着脖子大口喘息，太热了，罗浮生身上沁着汗，下身相连处更是一片泥泞，沈巍觉出他热得使不上劲儿，退出来，把人抱到桌面上，后背贴上微凉的木质台面，燥热的身体得到慰藉，罗浮生满足地叹息，随后又被沈巍扶着腿根插入，罗浮生在爱欲和暑热中昏沉，忽然乳尖一阵冰凉，“嘶——” 罗浮生猛地睁开眼，沈巍用手中红色的金属罐贴了贴他的脸颊，留下一块湿痕，沈巍将罐子放回桌面，食指沾了瓶身凝结的水汽点在罗浮生乳尖， 冰凉的水珠在手指和乳头间牵扯出弧度，沈巍把这当做挽留，毫不犹豫的捻了上去，水滴松散地在胸口晕开，沈巍俯身对着那片水渍吹气，罗浮生餍足地颤了颤，下一秒便被火热的口腔包裹。“啊！！！烫！！！不要了。” 罗浮生喊出声，难耐推沈巍伏在他胸口的脑袋，沈巍置若罔闻，粗糙的舌面舔弄着娇小的肉粒，触电般的酥麻从胸口传至天灵盖，“难受！沈巍，我难受……” 罗浮生胡乱地喊，但逐渐底气不足，蜷缩着脚趾绷紧臀部的肌肉，后穴一下下收缩，沈巍被他绞地控制不住，重重地顶弄了两下，另一侧的红粒颤巍巍地挺立，罗浮生的手在桌面胡乱地摸索，触到那罐饮料，他偏过头瞧，湿热的空气不断在瓶壁上凝成水雾，聚成水珠，再沿着鲜红的瓶身滑落，前赴后继，罗浮生反手滑过去，摸到积在瓶底的一滩水迹，下身的顶弄忽然一重，指节从那处划开，在桌面划出几道印迹，沈巍一手勾住罗浮生的肩膀，臀尖撞击着胯部发出潮湿的水声，另一手以掌心火热地贴在罗浮生的心口，拇指蹭过挺翘的红点。

沈巍深深地望进罗浮生的眼，“心跳的好快。”

罗浮生一手盖在他的手背，一手贴在他的心脏，感受着同样急速而热烈的搏动，轻轻地笑：“因为喜欢你。”

……

客厅的空调不知何时开始重新运作，冷气从缝隙钻进书房，罗浮生趴伏在桌上，被沈巍扣着指缝抽弄，交叠的身形规律地起伏，如跳动的烈火，烈过六月的骄阳。


End file.
